Unwilling Hero
by Birdfeather of SkyClan
Summary: Goldenkit never asked to be part of a prophecy. In fact she hates being part of it. But when cats start being attacked by mysterious creatures she knows she must not only face her destiny but rise to it. The question is will it be enough? (ON HIATUS)
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Wrenstar-brown and white tabby she-cat with brown eyes

**Deputy:** Badgerclaw- white and black tom

**Medicine Cat:** Leafdance- brown spotted she-cat with bright green eyes, Apprentice, Runningpaw

**Warriors:**

Emberfall- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, Apprentice: Flightpaw

Swampfoot- brown and black tom with big paws

Nightface- white tom with black lynx marks, Apprentice: Treepaw

Mouserunner- small gray tabby tom with brown eyes

Diamondclaw- silver she-cat

with amber eyes, Apprentice: Crystalpaw

Nightsong- black she-cat with amber eyes

Tigertail- ginger tom with black stripes

Sageberry- hazel she-cat with green eyes

Beechblaze- brown tom with amber eyes

Doveflight- pale brown she-cat with light blue eyes

Sootpelt- gray tom with black flecks, with yellow eyes

**Queens**:

Foxfur- ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Dewriver- pale brown she-cat with white marks on her paws, tail and ears

**Apprentices:**

Flightpaw-brown she-cat with silver tabby marks

Treepaw- brown tom with green eyes

Crystalpaw- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Runningpaw- mottled brown tom with white paws and green eyes.

**Elders:**

Bearheart- brown tom

Thistlewhisker- wiry gray-brown she-cat

Flamefern- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Talonscar- gray tom with two scars on his face

**Kits:**

Barkkit- brown tabby tom

Swallowkit-pale gray and blue-grey tabby she-cat

Nutkit- brown and grey tom

Goldenkit- pale golden she-cat with yellow eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Graystar- thin grey she-cat with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Birdfoot- brown and cream she-cat with amber eyes and a twisted paw

**Medicine Cat: **Lizardtail- white tom with a missing tail

**Warriors: **

Grassrunner- brown tom with pale green eyes

Deerpelt- white and brown she-cat with yellow eyes, Apprentice, Blizzardpaw

Rabbittail- pale yellow tom with a very short tail

Snowfoot- white she-cat with green eyes, Apprentice, Berrypaw

Leafear- brown tom

Ivywinter- cream she-cat with blue eyes

Daisyspots- fluffy bright orange furred she-cat with bright green eyes

Cheetahstripe- yellow tom with black stripes

Redfrost- red tom with yellow eyes

Whiteear- white tom with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Petaltail- red colored she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Blizzardpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes

Orangepaw- ginger tom with amber eyes

**Kits:**

Brackenkit- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Scarletkit- red she-cat with green eyes

Hawkkit- red-brown tom with yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Finchberry- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Aspenheart- gray tom with brown eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Lakestar- gray tom with deep blue eyes

**Deputy: **Icefang- white and grey tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Pondfish- gray she-cat with one brown paw and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Frogear- brown tom with one missing ear

Leopardflight- unusually spotted brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Blueriver- blue grey tom with green eyes, Apprentice Duckpaw

Brightwillow- yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Blacktail-golden tom with a black tail, Apprentice Marigoldpaw

Patchcloud- short white and black furred tom with dark blue eyes

Roseleaf- red she-cat with green eyes

Petalwaters- yellow and white she-cat with blue eyes

Tallnight- long legged black tom with yellow eyes

Wildtail- short gray furred tom with dark amber eyes

**Queens:**

Ferntail- gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Duckpaw- golden tom with yellow eyes

Marigoldpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Kits:**

Sunkit- yellow tom with brown eyes

Moonkit- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Weaselstar- wiry red-brown tom with brown eyes

**Deputy: **Shadeflower- gray she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: ** Littlefoot- small dark gray tabby she-cat, Apprentice: Mousepaw

**Warriors:**

Clovershade- red and white she-cat with green eyes, Apprentice: Darkpaw

Addertail- yellow tom with a tabby striped tail

Stripedflower- brown tabby she-cat

Tansyleaf- gray tom with brown eyes

Marshwater- brown and gray tom with yellow eyes

Applefleck- brown she-cat with ginger flecks and hazel eyes

Flameheart- fluffy ginger tom with light amber eyes

Jaycloud- cream colored she-cat with dark blue eye, Apprentice Dogpaw

Dusttooth- brown tom with yellow eyes

Bluedapple- blue gray she-cat with silver dapples

**Queens:**

Mudflower- brown and white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Darkpaw- gray tabby tom

Dogpaw- brown tabby tom

**Kits:**

Silverkit- white and silver tabby tom

Amberkit- ginger tabby she-cat with white underbelly


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

A light brown spotted she-cat walked up to the moon pool, clean dew soaking her paws and the night breeze ruffling her pelt. Her new apprentice, Runningpaw was living up to his name as he raced up the hill.

"How much longer Leafdance?" he asked her excitedly.

"Just up this next hill," she meowed. They soon reached the clearing and saw the other medicine cats; Lizardtail, Pondfish, Littlefoot and Littlefoot's apprentice, Mousepaw. The medicine cats murmered greetings amoungst one another before quieting as Leafdance began her apprentice's ceremony. "Sprits of StarClan I ask you to look upon this young cat who I have chosen to be my apprentice, Runningpaw. By the medicine cat code you will henseforth be the medicine cat apprentice," Leafdance meowed. Her heart warmed when she saw Runningpaw looking up at her with shining eyes.

"Runningpaw, Runningpaw!" The other medicine cats cheered. Runningpaw nodded happily and layed his head beside the Moonpool Leafdance did the same and she dozed off. When she opened her eyes she knew she was in StarClan. A gray tabby tom was standing beside her, prodding her impatiently with his tail. When she straightened she saw Runningpaw there beside her eyes wide.

"Wow, wow! You're Jayfeather!" he anounced excited, "you were the greatest medicine cat ever!"

"Yes I am Jayfeather," Jayfeather meowed cooly, "but I am not here for introductions." _Oh StarClan no, _thought Leafdance, _not on his first night to the Moonpool. _But despite her pleading the pleasant ground faded into that of yellow grass stained scarlet snarling beasts that no cat could make out were facing one cat, that cat alone was facing them as an equal though several other cats layed dead and wounded beside the cat. As Leafdance watched horrified she was aware of Runningpaw's whimpering and he was pressing to her side.

"Don't worry Runningpaw it can't hurt us," Leafdance comforted. Suddenly Jayfeather's eery voice filled the gruesome scene. "Where greatest and darkest evil unfolds, One cat with a heart of gold, will end what seems to be endless," then voice and scene ended and Leafdance and Runningpaw returned to StarClan. Jayfeather exited the bush looking somber.

"W-what does it mean?" Runningpaw asked, "the cat will end what?"

"That is for you to find out," Jayfeather said plainly. When Leafdance awoke she found found Runningpaw pressed against her whimpering softly, she prodded him with her tail.

"Help! Help! The creatures, they got me!" Runningpaw wailed. Then he awoke and found Leafdance beside. "L-Leafdance, i-is it always like th-this?" he asked pressing into her side.

"No of course not, there are no creatures….." _Yet_ she almost said it but thought better of it. "Come outside with me Runningpaw you'll see everything is okay," she soothed stroking him with her tail.

"O-okay," he said. When Leafdance felt the sun on her pelt she purred slightly.

"Come," she told Runningpaw, "it's time to go."


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The ThunderClan camp had a feeling of gloominess throughout it. An event that usually would have been celebrated was being treated like a disaster.

"Foxfur kitted," Leafdance informed Wrenstar.

"Foxfur kitted," Runningpaw told Flightpaw, Treepaw and Crystalpaw

"Foxfur kitted," Mouserunner informed Badgerclaw, Emberfall, Swampfoot, Nightface and Diamondclaw. What they left out was that only one of Foxfur's 4 kits had survived for half a minute. Foxfur herself was barely surviving. But the one kit was so beautiful that Leafdance jumped for joy when she saw her. She wasn't exceptionally beautiful on the outside, but after three long moons of waiting Leafdance found the prophesized kit, a she-cat with gold fur. Her name was Goldenkit. Goldenkit was strong, she opened her eyes two sunrises after she was born. They were bright golden yellow. The other kits in the nursery had been Windsong's kits. Windsong had died giving birth 1 moon earlier. Her kits; Swallowkit, Barkkit and Nutkit were excited for the new kit. Only later would they learn there was supposed to be new kit_s. _

Goldenkit took a step out of the nursery. Then jumped back into her mother.

"It's cold!" she meowed surprised.

"Come darling it's only the beginning of Leafbare and I'm taking you to see your father," Foxfur meowed.

"Can we come to?" asked Barkkit.

"Yeah we can go all around the camp without getting lost!" boasted Swallowkit.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeese?" asked Nutkit.

"Okay kits I'm sure Swampfoot would like very much to see you," Foxfur meowed. Swallowkit was showing Goldenkit the medicine cat's den when Goldenkit made her stop.

"I hear something strange," she meowed. Swallowkit stopped to listen and she heard it too.

"I won't go! W-what if he comes back w-with another prophecy!" They heard a tom shriek.

"Runningpaw you must, your incredibly behind you've barely left this den in two moons! Going to the Moonpool is important!" a she-cat scolded.

"That's Leafdance, she's our medicine cat," Swallowkit whispered.

"F-fine but don't make me hear another p-prophecy!" Runningpaw begged.

"It's not my decision, besides receiving prophecies is one of the most important parts of being a medicine cat," Leafdance meowed, "Besides the savior is here, you yourself saw Goldenkit!" she added.

"Wow," breathed Goldenkit. But she turned to see Swallowkit looking at her paws.

"I'm tired, I'll go back and rest!" Swallowkit meowed quickly and she ran off to the nursery. Goldenkit started her confused but didn't run after her and decided to find Foxfur. It didn't take long she almost ran into her mother.

"There you are!" meowed Foxfur cuffing Goldenkit on the ear with her tail. Nutkit pushed himself in front of Foxfur.

"Where's Swallowkit?" he asked anxiously. Foxfur and Barkkit looked around and Barkkit turned to Goldenkit, bristling.

"What'd you do to our sister?" he demanded.

"She said she was tired so she went back to the nursery," meowed Goldenkit shrinking away. Her green eyes filled with fear. Foxfur turned to Nutkit and Barkkit.

"Go back to the nursery," she commanded, "you accused Goldenkit of a terrible thing she didn't do." Nutkit and Barkkit nodded sadly and padded away. Goldenkit and Foxfur walked on alone until Goldenkit couldn't contain herself.

"When I passed the medicine den with Swallowkit I heard a cat called Runningpaw and the medicine cat Leaf-something talking about a prophecy and me being a savior, after Swallowkit was upset and told me she was tired but I think she lied." she told her mother.

"I've heard of that prophecy Leaf_dance _thinks the savior is you, and I think Swallowkit is jealous," Foxfur meowed, "but don't worry she'll get over it." They walked along in silence until Foxfur stopped and pointed her tail at a gray tabby tom. "There that's your father Mouserunner," she meowed. Mouserunner had been at Goldenkit's birth but was too depressed about the death of Goldenkit's siblings to face his mate or his daughter until when now. He turned and saw his daughter and ran toward her warmth shining in his eyes.

"Goldenkit!" he meowed happily.

"Mouserunner?" she mewled.

"I'm so sorry Goldenkit," he meowed. Goldenkit just buried her head in his fur. Then he turned to face Foxfur, "I'm sorry Foxfur," he meowed teasingly. She sniffed but then turned and twined her tail in his. Goldenkit listened to her father's purr and they walked to the nursery together.

"Hello Mouserunner," Dewriver meowed looking up from the kits who were stalking her tail.

"Hello Dewriver," Mouserunner meowed, "when are your kits due?"

" Two moons," she purred, "and then Foxfur will have to feed these fluff brains." She pointed at Swallowkit, Nutkit and Barkkit. She said _fluff brains _affectionately and Goldenkit let out a _mrrow _of amusement. Mouserunner offered to play badger and Swallowkit, Nutkit and Barkkit came over to play.

"Why don't you be leader Goldenkit," Swallowkit offered the look of longing in her eyes. Now Goldenkit understood Swallowkit wanted to be the savior and the leader.

"No, I don't know how to play you can be Swallowstar, Nutkit will be your deputy, Barkkit can be a warrior and I'll be Goldenpaw his apprentice," Goldenkit suggested. Swallowkit looked surprised and pleased. All the other kits looked pleased too.

"I want to be Nut-thorn!" Nutkit meowed.

"I want to be Barkfang!" Barkkit meowed, "come with me Goldenpaw." Mouserunner jumped out and snarled.

"A badger!" Nutkit yelled pretending to be surprised.

"Don't worry I'll save you!" Swallowkit yelled. All four kits jumped on Mouserunner knocking him to the ground. When they got off Mouserunner stood up slowly.

"The clan is going to have some very strong badger hunters," he meowed affectionately.

"Yeah wait until those ferocious beasts see what I can do!" Swallowkit meowed unsheathing her claws.

"Ferocious beasts! Where?" Runningpaw walked into the nursery.

"No where, Runningpaw," Dewriver meowed, "the kits and Mouserunner were just playing badger."

"Oh okay," Runningpaw said sheepishly, "I brought you herbs Dewriver, Leafdance thinks your kits will come early."

"Really?" Dewriver asked sceptically.

"Yes, now I have to go back to the den Leafdance and I are going to the Moonpool!" he announced.

"Can I go see Leafdance?" asked Goldenkit suddenly.

"Uh, I guess," said Runningpaw. She followed him out of the nursery and into the medicine den.

"Leafdance?" she asked.

"Goldenkit? What are you doing here?" Leafdance asked. Goldenkit didn't hesitate she asked what she had been thinking about the entire day after Swallowkit ran back to the nursery.

"Do cats get to choose if they want to be part of the prophecy?" Goldenkit asked.

"Well…. I don't know….. I guess not," Leafdance meowed.

"That seems unfair," Goldenkit meowed, "what if I don't want to be a savior and just be friends with Swallowkit, hey, why couldn't it be Swallowkit?"

"Because, the prophecy called for a golden heart, and your fur is golden. Also, all your littermates died seconds after they were born. That doesn't just happen, you were the only one of meaning to StarClan." Goldenkit's blood ran cold.

"My siblings were of no use to StarClan!?" she bellowed, "what about every other cat without any prophecies! They're useless too?" Goldenkit stormed out of the den and Leafdance could hear whimpering coming from outside, "I won't help them, they will find some other savior." Leafdance heard Goldenkit meow bitterly. She sighed and called Runningpaw over.

"Let's go," she meowed. _StarClan forgive me, I may have just ruined a prophecy. _Leafdance thought.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Goldenpaw! Goldenpaw!" the cats of ThunderClan cheered, including Nutpaw, Barkpaw and Swallowpaw beside their mentors, Mouserunner, Badgerclaw and Emberfall. The new warriors Treeleaf, Flightwing and Crystalshine also cheered. Dewriver's kits: Dawnkit and Spiderkit also cheered. As Goldenpaw ran down to touch noses with her mentor Swampfoot, Swampfoot purred in her.

"You'll be the best warrior in all the clans," _Whether I want to or not. _Thought Goldenpaw recalling the chilling prophecy from five moons ago. But nothing could ruin the day she'd been waiting for for six moons. Foxfur and Mouserunner beamed with pride and even Runningpaw was cheering. Goldenpaw smiled, this was the way it was for every other apprentice in the clan. Swallowpaw ran up to Goldenpaw after the ceremony was done.

"Congratulations Golden_paw,_" she purred.

"Thanks," Goldenpaw responded happily. _I have friends, just like everyone else, I'm like everyone else, so why do I keep repeating it as if I'm unconvinced? _she wondered.

"Goldenpaw!" Swampfoot called, "I'm taking you for a tour of the territory!" They walked on Goldenpaw looking around at everything. When she saw each territory she wondered, _what would it be like to live there? I wonder if there are cats in prophecies there? _She hoped so, and maybe she could meet that cat. She had heard of a leader, Firestar who had so many prophecies about him and his kin that even he lost track. He seemed fake to her. She had believed in him when she was a kit, but he seemed to perfect to be real. _A cat who enjoyed and accepted being in a prophecy, a cat who suffered so much and never cared but was still great…. as if. _"Goldenpaw!" her mentor jolted her out of her thoughts, "another two steps and you'll be in ShadowClan territory!" She suddenly was aware of where she was putting her paws.

"Sorry!" she yowled. Swampfoot smiled.

"Don't worry I crossed the border because I smelled squirrel my first day, my mentor, Smallfire yelled almost as much as the ShadowClan cats," he purred. Goldenpaw purred back. "Tonight's the gathering," Swampfoot meowed. Goldenpaw had nearly forgotten.

"Will I go?" she asked.

"Of course, all new apprentices go, all new warriors too," Swampfoot meowed.

"So that means Flightwing and Crystalshine will be going?" she asked. Treeleaf had been made a warrior two moons before Flightwing and Crystalshine.

"Yes," Swampfoot meowed, "Come we're approaching the lake." The lake was huge and sparkling in the sunlight. Across the border she could see a RiverClan cat teaching apprentices how to fish. She saw a WindClan cat showing his apprentice the territory. She could see the branch that connected the shore to gathering island.

"Beautiful isn't it," Swampfoot meowed, "come on I'll show you how to hunt." Goldenpaw couldn't stop purring today was going to be the perfect day.

"Show me your stalking position," Swampfoot commanded. Goldenpaw crouched down the way she'd seen apprentices crouch down.

"Lift your tail up just a bit," Swampfoot commanded. Goldenpaw did so and caught the scent of mouse. She stalked through the bushes. She caught the scent of something funny mixed mouse and she burst into the clearing. Runningpaw was standing with Barkpaw. They were talking nothing else was happening. Goldenpaw sighed in relief. The mouse scent was still fresh, and she crouched down lower. Her tail lifted slightly and she focused carefully on the bushes which were squirming ever so slightly. She pounced feeling the wind on her flattened ears. When she stopped in the bush the mouse was centimeters from her. The weird smell was stronger than ever. She blinked again and saw a large black paw standing on the mouse, claws outstretched. The creature had a huge snout with ice blue distant eyes, it was glaring at her. _This must be a ShadowClan cat….. on ThunderClan territory. _

"Get off my territory ShadowClan cat!" growled Goldenpaw, feeling brave. The creature made a weird sound that Goldenpaw could barely understand.

"Did you call me a cat?" the creature asked angrily.

"Yes!" Goldenpaw growled, she jumping on and the creature's forepaw.

"I can't allow you to hurt me cat, you have to be warned," the creature snarled.

"What do you mean?" Goldenpaw asked. Terror gripped her and she stood stock still.

"I'm sorry cat, you have to be shown," The creature barreled past her. She chased it trying to think of something. The creature exploded into the clearing he walked up to Runningpaw and Barkpaw.

"two kitlings, what shame" his eyes flashed momentarily with regret before he advanced on Barkpaw. Goldenpaw and Barkpaw battered him with their paws. But that didn't stop from sinking his teeth into Barkpaw's neck. The brown apprentice screamed and then fell still. Goldenpaw stood there in terror. Runningpaw was almost literally paralyzed muttering,

"B-b-b-b-ba-bea-beast!" He shrieked and his eyes glazed in fear.

"Ah-Ah-ah… Wolf," the creature scolded to Runningpaw and Runningpaw just nodded.

"as for you, miss she-cat I suggest you don't try to stop our pack, or more will end up like your little friend…" as he walked away he cast Goldenpaw a look of utmost pity before his eyes became cold again. She returned out of the clearing covered in blood, her yellow eyes glazed with fear.

"B-Barkpaw is d-dead, R-Runningpaw, still there, tell clan b-beast!" Goldenpaw stuttered.

"Barkpaw is what?" asked Swampfoot.

"Dead, beast, help, tell Wrenstar," Goldenpaw gasped. Swampfoot burst through the bushes into the clearing. Barkpaw's body layed where he and Goldenpaw had fought the wolf. Swampfoot layed beside his son's body keening softly.

"T-tell Swallowpaw, and Nutpaw, tell them now!" Swampfoot commanded. As Goldenpaw walked away from the clearing tail drooped low and head down she heard Swampfoot looking at the sky and whispering.

"Windsong…. is he there Windsong? Are you and your kit safe in StarClan," Swampfoot meowed. Goldenpaw trudged toward the apprentice den. She found Swallowpaw and Nutpaw sharing a vole.

"B-beast, Barkpaw, huge beast," she meowed to Swallowpaw and Nutpaw.

"You sound like Runningpaw, what do you mean?" Swallowpaw asked confused.

"Barkpaw was killed by...a..a wolf," Goldenpaw stammered.

"Barkpaw? killed?" Nutpaw yowled.

"Y-yes," she stammered. Then she fell to the ground jolting in shock.

"Tell us where he is!" a white and brown tabby stood them. Wrenstar signaled Badgerclaw, Diamondclaw, Emberfall, and Nightface. "Swampfoot and Runningpaw are there I trust," Wrenstar meowed grimly. Goldenpaw just nodded.

"I-I'll take you to the clearing," Goldenpaw meowed. Then she bolted out of the camp the patrol beside her. When she reached the clearing Swampfoot was still there. Underneath him was the body of Barkpaw and beside him the terror-stricken Runningpaw.

"NO!" Swallowpaw and Nutpaw cried in unison and crouched beside their father. To Goldenpaw's relief no one asked her to speak her about what happened until that night when they were leaving for the gathering. Wrenstar padded up to her signaled with her tail to walk with her.

"I need to know what happened," Wrenstar meowed, "I tried Runningpaw but all he'd say on the matter was beasts coming to get us, I'm sorry but I need to know." Goldenpaw nodded. She told Wrenstar everything from the mouse to the wolf's threat. "I see," Wrenstar meowed finally, "I must think, but until I make a decision enjoy the gathering." Goldenpaw nodded and raced off. A massive amounts of cats filled the island.

"Hi!" a young apprentice with RiverClan scent walked up to her grinning.

"Hi, I'm Goldenpaw," Goldenpaw meowed.

"I'm Moonpaw," Moonpaw responded.

"You're from ThunderClan!" Moonpaw meowed, clearly pleased with herself for recognizing the scent.

"You're from RiverClan!" Goldenpaw responded.

"Don't we smell nice?" Moonpaw asked.

"Yes…. just like dead fish," Goldenpaw joked.

"Oh, well you smell like...um some weird creature thing!" Moonpaw meowed.

"Apprentices, apprentices be nice!" a RiverClan she-cat meowed.

"Have you met Brightwillow? She's my mentor!" Moonpaw meowed. Goldenpaw shook her head and dipped her head to Brightwillow, just as Wrenstar started to speak.

"ThunderClan is thriving this green-leaf," she began, "We welcome two new warriors, Flightwing and Cyrstalshine, as well as a new apprentice Goldenpaw!" she paused as the other clans called,

"Flightwing! Crystalshine! Goldenpaw!" ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan cheered.

"But we also have lost," Wrenstar continued, "to a grim creature known as a wolf, a fine apprentice named Barkpaw, should any of you see a wolf I would advise you not to attack." A the gray RiverClan leader stood up, addressing the clans.

"Thank you Wrenstar for that warning only fool's could believe-" Lakestar began but was cut off by pitch black clouds covering the moon.

"The gathering is over!" Graystar, the leader of WindClan announced. As cats flooded off the island Goldenpaw realized something. _This is StarClan's way of saying that the wolves are a problem, that they're dangerous and should not be taken lightly. And that the prophecy is true. _Goldenpaw sighed, nothing was going to be the same again.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Goldenpaw didn't remember falling asleep but when she awoke she definitely wasn't in the apprentice den.

"Hello young Goldenpaw," a smooth voice meowed. A fire colored tom walked up his eyes emerald green. "I am Firestar young one." He introduced himself and he puffed his chest.

"So you do exist," Goldenpaw meowed surprised.

"Yes of course I exist," Firestar meowed plainly.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Goldenpaw meowed, feeling honored at the presences of a real StarClan cat!

"I just wanted to tell you to always be kind to other cats, even if their mean, it will get you through all challenges!" Firestar meowed puffing his chest out even more.

"But didn't you kill Scourge?" Goldenpaw asked.

"He was mean!" Firestar retorted.

"But didn't you say-" Goldenpaw meowed but was cut off.

"To be nice to all cats except Scourge? Yes I did!" Firestar interrupted, "you'll be great just like me!" Goldenpaw was finding the proposal of being like Firestar less and less appealing.

"But I don't want to be like you," Goldenpaw meowed.

"Then be yourself!" Firestar chirped.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Goldenpaw asked getting annoyed.

"I don't know, you should think about it!" meowed Firestar happily. Goldenpaw couldn't take this any more. she unsheathed her claws and gently pricked herself. She woke up with a start. _I thought StarClan was smart. _She muttered under her breath then she walked out of the den, sleep being the last thing she wanted to do. She realized something, because of the gathering the clan never sat vigil for Barkpaw. She went to where he was buried and sat down. _You at least deserve one cat sitting vigil. _She thought looking at the stars.

"Goldenpaw?" a voice cut through her thoughts.

"Swallowpaw?" Goldenpaw asked.

"And Nutpaw," Nutpaw meowed.

"Couldn't sleep?" Swallowpaw asked.

"Yeah," Goldenpaw meowed.

"We don't want to sleep," Nutpaw meowed grimly. Goldenpaw just nodded.

"I'm glad you're here Goldenpaw I was wondering where you were," Swallowpaw meowed.

"I had a dream about StarClan!" Goldenpaw meowed suddenly. Swallowpaw cocked her head.

"What was it like?" asked Nutpaw.

"Annoying, the cat who I saw just told me to be nice to everyone, even though he murdered a cat," Goldenpaw meowed.

"_Murdered a cat?" _asked Swallowpaw, "who'd he murder?"

"Scourge," Goldenpaw meowed plainly.

"You met _Firestar?_" Nutpaw and Swallowpaw asked together. Goldenpaw nodded. They didn't ask anymore questions and sat there in silence the rest of the night. When the first flitters of dawn shone through the trees Goldenpaw had barely noticed. It was not until Swampfoot had her learn her first battle move that exhaustion came crashing on her.

"Can I take a break?" she asked.

"Why?" Swampfoot asked.

"I was up all night sitting vigil for Barkpaw all night," Goldenpaw admitted.

"Barkpaw's vigil!" Swampfoot realized, "sure Goldenpaw I can't believe I forgot." Goldenpaw nodded and raced off. On the way she barreled into Badgerclaw.

"Sorry!" Goldenpaw gushed. Badgerclaw didn't look angry though, he just looked happy.

"It's okay I was looking for you anyway! Emberfall's expecting my kits!"

"That's great!" Goldenpaw meowed. She felt a bit stupid though, she hadn't even known Emberfall and Badgerclaw were mates. Badgerclaw nodded.

"Who's Swallowpaw's new mentor then?" Goldenpaw asked.

"Wrenstar's still deciding, do you know where Swampfoot is?" Badgerclaw asked.

"I'm sorry I don't," Goldenpaw meowed. She had seen him walk off but she didn't know where he went. Badgerclaw went off towards the warriors den when Goldenpaw heard a cry. It was Swampfoot's. Goldenpaw raced off towards where she heard it. She found him on the ShadowClan border underneath him was a beautiful brown tabby she-cat. She wounds on her were deep and one was just below her neck. It looked like a wolf bite.

"Who….Wolf?" Goldenpaw asked.

"This is Stripedflower of ShadowClan, and yes wolf," Swampfoot meowed eyes glazed with grief.

"Why…." Goldenpaw said.

"I was lonely Goldenpaw! I needed a mate, and so did she! We met at the last gathering! She understood me!" Swampfoot meowed looking so anguished he looked mad, "Don't you?" he asked softly. _No I don't! How could you run off with some ShadowClan cat, when your kits need you more than ever! _was what she was about to say until she realized Stripedflower was still breathing.

"We need to get her to Leafdance!" she said finally, "She's alive!" Goldenpaw could see the light returning to Swampfoot's eyes.

"The funny thing is," Swampfoot meowed carrying Stripedflower on his back, "is that the wolf didn't look like it wanted to kill her, she scented vole and then a she-wolf jumped out of the bushes claws unsheathed, I think she may have thought Stripedflower was the vole." That resignated with the look of reluctance in the black wolf's eyes when he had killed Barkpaw, but Goldenpaw didn't say anything. As they reached the camp Swampfoot barreled into the medicine den Goldenpaw close behind. Runningpaw took one look at Stripedflower's wounds and ran screaming from the medicine den yelling,

"Wolf, Wolf returns! Help!" Leafdance however, walked over to Stripedflower and calmly looked at her wounds.

"Runningpaw come back!" Leafdance called, "I need your help!" Runningpaw came back shaking and they started applying cobwebs. Leafdance finally turned to Swampfoot and meowed, "I think she'll live, but she'll be in here for a while and that paw that got attacked won't heal and she'll be limp, but she'll live." Swampfoot looked as though Stripedflower had just been revived before his eyes.

"Thank you!" he meowed.

"I want to know where you found her though, she smells like ShadowClan," Leafdance meowed.

"I found her on the ShadowClan border moaning," Swampfoot lied. Leafdance looked like she didn't believe him.

"She must have a pretty good organs if she was laying there before seeing me," Leafdance commented. Swampfoot nodded relieved. Then Leafdance turned around and meowed,

"You'll have to tell them," she meowed.

"Huh?" Swampfoot asked.

"Swallowpaw and Nutpaw, she's expecting kits and judging by the look on your face, I know who's they are." Swampfoot nodded but looked brightened by the fact he'd have new kits. _New kits. New mate. New life. _Goldenpaw thought disgusted, what happened to Windsong? To Swallowpaw, Nutpaw and Barkpaw? Was he going to forget about even his living kin? He seemed to have forgotten that Stripedflower was a ShadowClan cat, so the kits might never see him. Then he turned to Goldenpaw.

"I want you to tell them," he meowed.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell Swallowpaw and Nutpaw about their siblings and new mother," Swampfoot meowed.

"No!" Goldenpaw meowed, shocked.

"Why not?" Swampfoot asked.

"Because you can't hide behind me! Swallowpaw and Nutpaw need to hear this from you not me, this is your fault!" Goldenpaw hissed. Swampfoot hissed and stormed out of the medicine den. Goldenpaw walked out of the apprentice den wondering if she should ask for a new mentor along with Swallowpaw. Soon Wrenstar called a meeting.

"It has come to my attention that a ShadowClan cat is staying in the medicine den, we will take her to ShadowClan after this meeting is over. Also, even in the light of injury there is new life! Emberfall has moved to the nursery, expecting Badgerclaw's kits, Foxfur you will mentor Swallowpaw until her warrior ceremony. Goldenpaw beamed at her friend, and Swallowpaw beamed back. After touching noses with Foxfur, Swallowpaw padded over to Goldenpaw.

"Did you know about the ShadowClan cat?" she asked Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw flinched, Swampfoot was going to make her tell.

"Yes, did you know she's expecting your father's kits?" Goldenpaw responded.

"He couldn't be! He had a mate!" Swallowpaw gasped, "he had kits!"

"My thoughts exactly," said Goldenpaw angrily. Swallowpaw ran to tell Nutpaw, while Goldenpaw raced off to find Wrenstar.

"Wrenstar," she meowed finding the tabby about to leave with Stripedflower.

"Yes Goldenpaw?" she asked.

"Can I have a new mentor?" she asked. Swampfoot, who was leading the patrol looked aghast.

"Why?" Wrenstar asked.

"Mine is a coward," growled Goldenpaw.

"You shouldn't talk about a warrior like that, but yes you may have a new mentor, but he won't be as experienced, you may train with Beechblaze if you'd like, I'll tell him when we get back from camp," Wrenstar meowed.

"Thanks! Can come to the camp with you?" she asked.

"Yes you may Goldenpaw, since you brought her here you may help take her out," Wrenstar meowed. When they reached the border they ran into a ShadowClan patrol.

"Well, well, well looks like a ThunderClan leader wants to lose a few lives," hissed a brown tom, but an older looking tom pushed in front of him.

"What are you doing on our land Wrenstar," he asked, sounding calm but bristling.

"Returning your warrior Addertail, and I suggest you control Dogpaw," she meowed.

"Control Dog_fang_!" hissed Addertail.

"Apparently one of your warriors has been sneaking out to meet Stripedflower! Stripedflower!" Addertail saw Stripedflower on Wrenstar's back.

"What happened?" he hissed.

"Wolf hurt her, according to Goldenpaw," Wrenstar meowed, "she lost use of a leg."

"We'll bring her to camp," Addertail meowed, "but we might not want her as a warrior anymore, we have new kits and less prey." Goldenpaw hissed, would they really abandon a Clanmate. At the camp, Weaselstar seemed shocked at what Addertail had said.

"Of course we need her!" he bellowed, "thank you for more or less safe return Wrenstar." Then he looked at Addertail and motioned for him to get the medicine cat. When Littlefoot and Mousenose arrive Leafdace spoke.

"Littlefoot, Mousenose I must inform that Stripedflower is expecting kits, 4 moons from now."

"New kits! That's amazing who's are they?!" Mousenose asked.

"I don't know," Leafdance meowed.

"I do! Swampfoot! Beast! Took her away from beast! Wolf!" Runningpaw meowed. Anger and fear flashed in Leafdance's eyes. Weaselstar's deputy Shadeflower spoke up,

"Swampfoot? Stripedflower is this true?" she circled the she-cat eyes flashing. Stripedflower groaned and got to her paws.

"It's true," she meowed weakly, "the kits are Swampfoot's." Weaselstar looked surprised and then the she-cat from the patrol spoke up.

"What about Redfoot? What about my _brother_! He _died _saving you from a fox and you go off and meet with a ThunderClan cat?" she asked bristling.

"I-I'm sorry Clovershade," Stripedflower stuttered. Weaselstar turned to Stripedflower regret flashing in his eyes.

"Stripedflower I'm sorry but the clan will not accept you and with prey shortages, your paralyzed leg and your betrayal I can not welcome you back to ShadowClan."

"No!" Stripedflower gasped, "where will I go?" she asked.

"To ThunderClan," Wrenstar meowed cooly, "we will not turn down an injured queen in need of help."

"Thank you!" Swampfoot gushed running up to Wrenstar who had guided her warriors toward ThunderClan territory.

"I will give you your consequences later," Wrenstar meowed, "betrayal can not go unpunished." Swampfoot nodded numbly. Wrenstar then turned to Leafdance.

"Why did you bring Runningpaw?" she asked Leafdance.

"He's my apprentice! I had to take him!" Leafdance meowed. Wrenstar looked her over then nodded.

"If his fright does not improve Leafdance, he may be forced to leave his position as medicine cat apprentice," Wrenstar said finally.

"But he can't!" yowled Goldenpaw stepping beside Leafdance, "what would he do?" Wrenstar looked at Goldenpaw golden eyes met brown and finally Wrenstar spoke.

"I will think about it Leafdance, until then teach Runningpaw what you can." As they approached the clearing Wrenstar jumped onto High Rock.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath High Rock for a clan meeting!" she meowed and cats began to file in.

"Many cats know that Emberfall is now in the nursery, and now a new cat, Stripedflower will join the nursery." Wrenstar meowed. Cats muttered with surprise.

"But she's a ShadowClan cat!" yowled Nightface.

"ShadowClan does not wish to take her back and she is limp is expecting. ThunderClan will take her in, and that is final!" Wrenstar boomed. Mutters of protest rang through the camp and Wrenstar had had enough.

"SILENCE!" she boomed, "I would also like to inform you that Goldenpaw requests a change of mentors, due to Swampfoot being the father of half-clan kits. I accepted her request her new mentor will be Beechblaze!"

"Beechblaze! Beechblaze!" the clan called, and Treeleaf looked surprised and pleased as he touched noses with Goldenpaw. As he did Goldenpaw looked at Swallowpaw and Nutpaw. They looked downcast tails drooping. _I don't blame them, they miss Windsong just like I miss the littermates I never knew. _As Goldenpaw thought this she realized how much of this was true. She wondered what It would have been like with three siblings. Three more cats to talk to and play with. That night as Goldenpaw curled up in her nest besides Swallowpaw I thought came to her mind.

"Swallowpaw, are you mad at me?" she asked, ever since Barkpaw's death she and Swallowpaw had become more and more distant.

"No Goldenpaw, I'm just upset about everything, I'll hunt with you tomorrow. Okay?" she asked and then yawned. _Is that true? Curse this prophecy why couldn't I be normal like Swallowpaw? _She thought and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Time Skip…._

"Emberfall's kitting!" Swallowpaw meowed poking Goldenpaw in the side.

"Huh? what?" Goldenpaw asked blinking and jumping a bit when the first thing she saw was Swallowpaw's face. It took a full ten seconds for the words to sink in. "Let's go!" she meowed. It had been a solid 3 moons since the last wolf sighting and Stripedflower's belly was now swollen with kits, 1 or 2 according to Leafdance, 4 according to Runningpaw but a moon ago he gave an elder yarrow instead of tansy and the apprentices were still working hard to clean it up. Goldenpaw raced into the nursery and found Badgerclaw, Dewriver and Leafdance already there. Stripedflower was watching Emberfall from the corner. Goldenpaw knew why, Swallowpaw had told her, with a certain amount of bitterness that Stripedflower was scared of what happened to Windsong. Goldenpaw had thought it was just anger at Stripedflower but now she wasn't so sure.

"Here's the first kit!" Leafdance meowed. When the kit was born Badgerclaw almost jumped and began to lick it. There were two more kits. Emberfall stayed awake and well through the entire thing.

"Let's name them," she meowed after the last one, the only she-cat was passed to Runningpaw gingerly.

"No, rest," Badgerclaw told her, "Goldenpaw will bring you something to eat." He stared pointedly at Goldenpaw and she nodded and ran out. A breeze ran through the camp as the warriors emerged from their den. She reached to take something out of the fresh kill pile but found nothing. _The elders must have been hungry. _She thought mildly. _Or Badgerclaw stuffed Emberfall with fresh-kill before her kitting. _She stifled a mrrow of amusement and went out to hunt. Soon she saw a mouse, slowly she crouched down and pounced. She felt the warmth of the prey under her claws and killed the prey with one swift bite. As she walked back into camp she heard mewling from the nursery. Goldenpaw ran to the nursery and found Emberfall stroking her new kits with her tail. One was a orange, black and white tom, the second was a black and white tom that looked exactly like Badgerclaw, and the last was a tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and white paw tips.

"They're beautiful," Goldenpaw breathed as she set down the mouse.

"The orange, black and white one is Nettlekit," Badgerclaw meowed proudly stroking his son, "and the black and white one is Darkkit!" he announced, loud enough for the whole camp to hear. Emberfall looked up, clearly tired.

"The little she-cat is Maplekit," she purred.

"They're beautiful," Goldenpaw repeated.

"Yeah I almost wish I could stay in the nursery a little longer!" squeaked Spiderkit.

"Yeah, we'll never get to play with them!" complained Dawnkit. Dewriver looked like she was going to burst with pride.

"Today's their apprentice ceremony!" she purred.

"When?" asked Badgerclaw.

"Sunhigh!" squeaked Dawnkit.

"Wrenstar promised!" added Spiderkit. As if on cue, Wrenstar's call for a clan meeting echoed through the camp.

"Today we have 3 new kits!" she began, "and 2 new apprentices!" The clan cheered.

"Half the clan's apprentices!" muttered Talonscar.

"Dawnkit please step forward," Wrenstar meowed. Dawnkit who was barely out of the nursery scampered up. "Dawnkit from this day until you become a warrior you will be called Dawnpaw! Mouserunner will be your mentor!" Dawnpaw's eyes widened with joy and Spiderkit looked at his sister happiness glowing in his eyes.

"Spiderkit," Wrenstar signaled him with her tail. He cast one more look at his sister and stood beside Wrenstar.

"Spiderkit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Spiderpaw. Nightsong, you are a worthy warrior who learned compassion and skill from Windsong, it is time you had your first apprentice, you will mentor Spiderpaw." Flightwing looked surprised and then she flashed an apologetic glance at Crystalshine who just nodded and nudged her to greet her apprentice. As Dawnpaw and Spiderpaw touched noses with their mentors Goldenpaw turned to Swallowpaw.

"You're next," she breathed in her friend's ear.

"What? To be an apprentice?" Swallowpaw asked turning.

"No! On High Rock your assessment is this moon!" Goldenpaw flicked her tail over her friends flank. For a second Swallowpaw looked like she forgot.

"That's next sunrise!" she realized.

"Really?" Goldenpaw asked.

"Yes!" Swallowpaw was almost yowling now.

"That means mine is a moon!" Goldenpaw meowed. Swallowpaw rubbed against her. _There hasn't be an attack for moons, and me and Swallowpaw haven't been this close since before the prophecy. _Than a thought crossed her mind. _What if it's done now! What if Stripedflower was the last attack! What if I'm normal_ _now! _She left the clearing feeling the best she had in moons. As if on cue to spoil her mood Runningpaw walked.

"Talk, must have to, Leafdance." He stuttered.

"Runningpaw! Stop it!" Goldenpaw yowled. She had had enough of medicine cats with their prophecy this and prophecy that!"

"What is it Runningpaw?" she growled irritably.

"Do-do you think I'd make a good medicine cat?" he asked suddenly.

"I-I don't know Runningpaw," she meowed surprised.

"W-with a-all these new names, kits, apprentices I thought Leafdance might never make me a medicine cat! a-and I-I thought you the chosen one, you influence Leafdance!" He stuttered.

"I'll talk to her Runningpaw but what if she tells me what you really don't want to hear?" Goldenpaw asked shocked.

"Then help me! You save from b-beasts! If have to be warrior help!" Runningpaw yowled.

"Sssh," Goldenpaw hissed, "fine I'll help but you should just ask Leafdance."

"Thank you!" Runningpaw purred.

"I'm not the chosen one though," she hissed.

"Yes you are, and stop trying to hide it," Runningpaw's voice sounded different clean and crisp, no stutters at all. When she got to her den she felt the worst she had in moons.

"You okay?" Swallowpaw asked seeing her friend looking distraught.

"Fine, just tired," Goldenpaw muttered not meeting her friends blue gaze.

"I'm going to practice battle training with Foxfur, and maybe hunt for Emberfall's kits," Swallowpaw meowed, "wanna come?"

"Sure," Goldenpaw meowed glad for an excuse to do something that wasn't think. Sadly Runningpaw's words rang in her mind as she went to ask Treeleaf.

"Sure," her mentor meowed and followed her out of camp. Every time she passed the clearing where Barkpaw had died she flinched.

"Something wrong?" Beechblaze asked.

"No, just cold," Goldenpaw lied.

"Training will warm you up," Beechblaze grunted. They reached the training hollow and Swallowpaw and Foxfur were waiting and Foxfur ran to Goldenpaw.

"Goldenpaw!" she purred.

"Foxfur," Goldenpaw meowed.

"Hate to break up such a emotion inspiring reunion, but we have to train," Beechblaze meowed. Foxfur flicked her tail crossly but nodded. It was hard training and by the time neither Swallowpaw or Goldenpaw could find the strength to hunt for Emberfall or her kits so they visited them without prey. Nettlekit, Darkkit and Maplekit still had their eyes closed. Emberfall was almost as tired as she had been when she had kitted.

"No prey?" she asked jokingly. Badgerclaw had been taking every piece of prey he caught to Emberfall and Goldenpaw wondered if her swollen belly was due to her recent kitting or because of how much prey Badgerclaw had fed her. Swallowpaw let out a mrrow of amusement. Maplekit opened her mouth and yawned she was so small and fluffy. Goldenpaw wondered what it would be like to have kits of her own, but she could hear Leafdance's voice in her head. "_No you can't have kits, you're the chosen one."_ Goldenpaw growled and Emberfall turned.

"Something wrong Goldenpaw?" Emberfall asked.

"N-nothing," Goldenpaw stammered.

"It's nothing Emberfall, come on Goldenpaw me need to talk," Swallowpaw meowed. Goldenpaw glared but followed her.

"What was that?" Goldenpaw asked.

"Why were growling?" Swallowpaw asked at same time.

"Does it matter?" Goldenpaw asked and then added, "you wouldn't understand, and if you did you wouldn't like it."

"It does matter, it's about the prophecy isn't it?" Swallowpaw's voice was plain, no anger no jealousy just a question. Goldenpaw stared at her paws,

"Yes it is."

"Well what about the prophecy?" Swallowpaw asked.

"It's with all these wolves around it feels like they don't want to hurt us but everyone expects me to chase them out…. and I can't, in ability…. and Swallowpaw I just can't!" Goldenpaw wailed, before she could stop herself. Swallowpaw just stood there her eyes clouding finally she stroked Goldenpaw with her tail.

"And you thought about this while watching Maplekit yawn?" Swallowpaw asked finally.

"No, I just thought that Leafdance wouldn't want to have kits," Goldenpaw admitted.

"You'll be okay," Swallowpaw meowed soothingly. Goldenpaw wanted to believe her but she couldn't not until she actually was okay.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Huh?" Swallowpaw asked shocked.

"How do you know! You can't know! You can't understand!" Goldenpaw roared and stormed off. Swallowpaw watched her shocked and angry.

"We can do this together Goldenpaw, or you can do this alone!" she hissed and walked back into the nursery. She was glad the tree area was private, she could never explain anything to Leafdance, not that she wanted to! But as she returned to the camp her anger faded as Swallowpaw got prey for Emberfall the lump in her throat nearly choked her.

"I'm sorry," she meowed feeling more alone than when she left the medicine after realizing she had had siblings. The rest of the day was a blur. Her apologizing to Swallowpaw and Swallowpaw's curt nod of acceptance that left Goldenpaw only half relieved. _Tonight I start helping Runningpaw, _she realized. So when she was sure Nutpaw and Swallowpaw were asleep, she prodded Runningpaw awake.

"Come on, you wanted help and we better do it now," she meowed. Runningpaw groaned but followed her. When she reached the training hollow she had Runningpaw sit down.

"The first battle move to slide under your enemy and your claws on his stomach," Goldenpaw began. Runningpaw groaned but said nothing. "You slide like this," Goldenpaw flopped sideways and propelled herself forward. "Then push your paw up and rake his stomach. Runningpaw shivered but nodded and Goldenpaw jumped foward so he could practice on her. Before long though Goldenpaw felt claw-tips and rolled to the side. "Flea brain!" she hissed, "no claws!"

"Oh s-sorry Goldenpaw," Runningpaw muttered.

"It's okay so this brings us dodging it, you turn forward in the air so it hits your back but not your belly.

"But I-it w-will still hurt!" Runningpaw protested.

"Not as much as getting your belly sliced open," Goldenpaw grunted. That night was a long one. Runningpaw forgot to not use claws three more times but quickly gave her cobwebs. Finally he seemed to have decently mastered the move. When dawn was approaching both Goldenpaw and Runningpaw knew the move much better.

"Thanks," Runningpaw purred when Goldenpaw called an end.

"Your welcome," she purred back.

"Meet me tomorrow at moonrise?" he asked her.

"Sure," she meowed.

"I'll be looking forward to it," he meowed.

"So will I," Goldenpaw responded. It wasn't until she reached the apprentice's den when she realized how much she meant it.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Swallowcloud! Nutfur!" The clan cheered. Goldenpaw cheered louder than anyone although Swampfoot and Stripedflower were close second. Swallowcloud and Nutfur walked down from highrock and ran to Goldenpaw.

"You'll be next," she whispered.

"Thanks Swallow_cloud_," Goldenpaw purred. Swallowcloud just purred. Nutfur walked over to them grinning.

"We did it!" he purred to his sister.

"The gathering's tonight!" realized Goldenpaw.

"We get announced!" Swallowcloud purred. Then she looked apologetically at Goldenpaw. _She must think I'm jealous, but I'm not….not much anyway. _Goldenpaw thought and nodded. Then Goldenpaw realized that Wrenstar had not come down from highrock.

"The cats going to the gathering are… Swallowcloud, Nutfur, Beechblaze, Nightsong, Goldenpaw, Spiderpaw, Dawnpaw, Diamondclaw, Mouserunner, Nightface, Leafdance, Badgerclaw and myself." Wrenstar announced. Leafdance automatically sat up.

"What about Runningpaw?" she asked.

"What about him?" Wrenstar asked.

"Never mind," Leafdance meowed. Goldenpaw walked up to Leafdance who was sharing tongues with Sageberry. When she saw Goldenpaw she looked up. As Sageberry walked away Leafdance beckoned Goldenpaw with her tail.

"Why didn't you try harder to get Runningpaw to the gathering, he's a medicine cat apprentice!" Goldenpaw asked.

"He might not be my apprentice for very much longer," Leafdance meowed sadly.

"What?" Goldenpaw asked.

"He doesn't remember the difference between tansy and yarrow and he's been my apprentice for eight moons now!" Leafdance explained.

"I don't know the difference between um...pansy and sparrow!" Goldenpaw exclaimed before she realized how stupid it sounds. Leafdance's eyes flashed with amusement.

"I'm sure you would know the difference between _tansy _and _yarrow _if you'd been me apprentice for eight moons!" she meowed warmly.

"So he might never become a medicine cat?" Goldenpaw asked eyes wide.

"No, he might never become a medicine cat if I can find a replacement," Leafdance admitted.

"A _replacement_?" Goldenpaw asked angrily.

"He used to be promising but then he heard your prophecy and he just got damaged. He can't be a medicine if he's damaged. If one of Emberfall's or Stripedflower's kits wants to be a medicine cat I don't intend to deny them." Leafdance meowed. Goldenpaw just stood there shocked.

"I knew you were heartless but I didn't think you could end up in the dark forest!" she growled and walked out of the den leaving Leafdance staring in horror

"Dark forest…." Leafdance breathed. Goldenpaw realized she shouldn't have said that but she was still angry and didn't dare turn back. Swallowcloud and Nutfur stood outside the medicine den.

"Someone has anger issues," Swallowcloud joked.

"Quiet mouse-brain!" Goldenpaw meowed amusement flashing in her eyes.

"An insult!" Nutfur jumped backward a look of mock-surprise on his face.

"Let's just go hunting," Goldenpaw meowed flicking her ears.

"I thought we'd go see Emberfall and her kits," Swallowcloud suggested and Goldenpaw and Nutfur nodded. As they approached the nursery they were delighted to see all of them had opened their eyes. Darkkit was a miniature Badgerclaw with his brown eyes, Maplekit also had Badgerclaw's eyes but Nettlekit had Emberfall's bright green eyes. They were scampering around the nursery.

"Me is going to be leader!" Darkkit announced.

"No me!" his brother Nettlekit meowed.

"I'll be leader! Maplestar sounds better than Nettlestar or Darkstar!" Maplekit protested.

"Why don't I be leader?" Goldenpaw suggested.

"You? I want to be leader!" Nutfur complained.

"Seriously, I want to be leader!" Swallowcloud complained. Soon Swallowcloud, Nutfur and Goldenpaw were fighting like the kits.

"Fine I'll be Swallowstar leader of WindClan!" Swallowcloud conceded when Goldenpaw had her paws on her back.

"I'll be Nutstar of ShadowClan," Nutfur conceded because Swallowpaw's hind paws were on his back.

"I'll be Goldenstar of RiverClan," Goldenpaw yowled because Nutpaw's hind legs were on her back.

"I want Darkkit as my deputy," Nutfur decided.

"I want Nettlekit," decided Swallowcloud.

"I want Maplekit," Goldenpaw meowed.

"I can't wait till I have my kits," Stripedflower sighed.

"Yeah then we can play," Darkkit complained.

"Than warriors would actually go on patrol," Badgerclaw entered the nursery. Swallowcloud and Nutfur stared at their paws. "As for you Goldenpaw, I hope that you can fit in some training, your assessment is in one moon." Goldenpaw nodded and went to find Beechblaze. He was out hunting.

"He's with Nightsong," Diamonclaw meowed, "you can go find him. But he might not want interruption," she purred. Beechblaze had been spending a lot of time with Nightong, she wondered if their would be more kits in the nursery. Suddenly she smelled something...rabbits, and rabbits meant WindClan. Soon she heard muttering.

"Be quiet Brackenpaw, we need this side of the stream, and if ThunderClan knows we're here there's going to be a fight," a tom's voice was in the bushes.

"You're afraid of a fight Redfrost?" a she-cat asked.

"No of course Deerpelt it would be much easier if-" Redfrost was cut of when Goldenpaw yowled.

"Nightsong, Beechblaze!" she yowled, when the two cats found Goldenpaw she was already trying to hold off Redfrost and Deerpelt.

"Great StarClan! Nightsong get help!" Beechblaze yowled. Nightsong scampered off and Beechblaze turned to face Redfrost. The ThunderClan patrol arrived at the same time as the WindClan reinforcements. Brackenpaw turned to face Goldenpaw and slashed at her side, with Goldenpaw distracted Deerpelt raked her claws down on Goldenpaw's muzzle. Doveflight leaped to face Deerpelt and Goldenpaw ran and slid under a brown tom scratching at his belly. Leafdance and Lizardtail looked sadly at their clanmates fighting. Goldenpaw saw Foxfur being attacked by a brown and cream she-cat, Birdfoot the deputy of WindClan. Foxfur battered Birdfoot with her hind legs and Birdfoot reared up, but Foxfur, claws outstretched hurtled into Birdfoot's stomach. _ThunderClan is strong! _Goldenpaw thought, as if he had heard her thoughts a tom turned to face her. Under him was a bloodied Beechblaze. The tom hurtled toward her, Goldenpaw froze in terror. She turned to run and then realized if she ran towards him he would hit nothing. Just in time she ran forward and Redfrost slammed into the ground. Goldenpaw slashed at him as hard as she could and slammed her paw into his head, when he groaned surrender she turned to her mentor. Beechblaze was struggling to get him to his paws. She helped him up and carried him to Runningpaw, Leafdance looked angry for a second then nodded, Goldenpaw glared. A WindClan she-cat drove her claws into Goldenpaw's back and Goldenpaw screeched when she turned she saw Ivywinter hatred flashing in her eyes.

"That will teach you to hurt my mate!" she growled slashing Goldenpaw's ear. Goldenpaw fell to the ground and Ivywinter loomed over her.

"You defeat one cat and you ThunderClan get so cocky!" She hissed amused. Ivywinter was about to slash again when Graystar's yowl ran across the border.

"WindClan, retreat!" Ivywinter growled with anger.

"Until Next time apprentice," she hissed and went to find Redfrost was being cared for by Lizardtail. As ThunderClan headed back to their camp she met up with Swallowcloud.

"You're hurt!" Swallowcloud meowed concern flashing in her gaze as she looked at Goldenpaw's back.

"It's nothing, everyone gets hurt in battle," Goldenpaw shrugged trying to hide the pain she was feeling, her back was burning like fire.

"I'll get Leafdance," her friend offered.

"No Runningpaw," corrected Goldenpaw.

"What? But Runningpaw's the worst medicine cat in all the clans!" Swallowcloud gasped.

"And Leafdance is a fox heart," Goldenpaw growled, "get Runningpaw." Swallowcloud shrugged and ran off to find Runningpaw. However she was promptly back at Goldenpaw's side because Runningpaw sought out Goldenpaw and found her.

"I'll give you cobwebs…" he meowed, "and...um... marigold for infection!" As Runningpaw applied the herbs Wrenstar hopped up on Highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highrock for a clan meeting!" she yowled. Cats gathered around the rock and Wrenstar began to speak.

"Today was a great victory against WindClan, on a the day before a gathering night, but nevertheless great! One of our apprentices alerted us of the intruders, saved her own mentor and fought courageously against an experienced warrior, for that Goldenpaw has earned her warrior name." Goldenpaw's eyes shone.

"Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Wrenstar asked.

"I do." Goldenpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, from this moment on you will be known as Goldenfeather, may you serve your clan well."

"Goldenfeather! Goldenfeather!" The clan cheered. As Goldenfeather heard her name being chanted she felt happier than she had, maybe ever. She completely forgot about wolves about prophecies….about pressuring medicine cats. The gathering was tonight, and she, Swallowcloud and Nutfur would be announced as new warriors. Everything was going perfectly..._if only it would stay this way, _Goldenfeather thought.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Goldenfeather! Goldenfeather!" Swallowcloud cheered as Goldenfeather approached her and Nutfur.

"Thanks," Goldenfeather meowed happily.

"Your one of us now!" Nutfur meowed happily.

"I was always one of you!" she complained.

"Told you you'd be next," Swallowcloud meowed. Goldenfeather just smiled.

"See you Golden_feather_," Swallowcloud meowed to go get a piece of prey. Goldenfeather walked to the warrior's den to make her nest and Runningpaw came up to her.

"Congratulations," he meowed.

"Thanks!" Goldenfeather responded.

"Did you talk to Leafdance?" he asked hopefully. Goldenfeather had been hoping he wouldn't ask that question.

"Yes," she muttered.

"What did she say? truthfully," he asked.

"S-she said that you might not be able to become a medicine cat," Goldenfeather admitted.

"I knew it!" Runningpaw yelled and he ran away. Swallowcloud came back with a piece of prey a few moments later.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Just Runningpaw being Runningpaw," Goldenfeather lied. Swallowcloud nodded but didn't look entirely convinced. Then she pushed forward the piece of prey.

"Share?" she asked.

"Sure," Goldenfeather meowed. As they shared prey she thought about her vigil tomorrow night. Then she realized the gathering was tonight! She walked to the apprentice den and then realized she didn't sleep there anymore. She got all her feathers and soft leaves and moved them beside Swallowcloud's nest. As she started building her nest she heard voices coming from the clearing.

"Runningpaw you don't understand!" that was Leafdance Goldenfeather knew her voice well.

"Yes I do! You think just because I'm scared I'll never become a good medicine cat! I trusted you with my future Leafdance and you lead me to that prophecy!" Runningpaw hissed.

"Runningpaw wait! I'll give you one more chance!" Leafdance called. Goldenfeather walked out of the warriors den.

"Do you think he heard me?" Leafdance asked Goldenfeather upon seeing her.

"He heard you, I'm just not sure he likes what he hears," Goldenfeather responded cooly.

"What did I do to you?" Leafdance asked her suddenly.

"What?" Goldenfeather asked.

"What did I do? You hate me! You treat me like fox dung and don't even try to understand what it must be like for me!" Leafdance explained fiercly. Goldenfeather's eyes widened. She thought about it and then realized something, Leafdance hadn't bothered to think about her.

"Why should I? You don't care about me! You just care about the prophecy! You treat me like a pawn and don't account for what I've been through or what I've seen!" Goldenfeather hissed. She had tried. She had tried to respect Leafdance and she couldn't, Leafdance didn't care about her. She was StarClan's little servant, that's all she ever had been and all she ever would be. Goldenfeather didn't care about the stares she was getting, except from Leafdance her stare meant everything, it meant she had shocked her into thinking. That night was the gathering. As she and the rest of the ThunderClan cats attending the gathering filed into the line. Once in the gathering area all the cats began to find friends in other clans. For Goldenfeather, the first cat she recognized was Ivywinter the cat she had fought. Before she could get away Ivywinter saw her.

"Greetings apprentice," Ivywinter meowed dipping her head.

"Well actually I'm a warrior now," Goldenfeather meowed.

"Oh really? Congratulations," Ivywinter meowed.

"Thanks, erm..how's Redfrost?" she asked.

"He's going to be fine, until next time new warrior," Ivywinter said and walked off.

"Hi Goldenpaw!" A RiverClan she-cat walked up.

"Well it's Goldenfeather now, Moonpaw?" she asked when she saw the white she-cat easier.

"It's actually Moonwater now, and my brother is Sunfire!" she meowed happily.

"Congrats!" Goldenfeather meowed happily to her RiverClan friend, "Moonwater and Sunfire?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah I know right, it's weird but wait until you see Sunfire, then you'll see how different we really are!" Moonwater meowed beckoning Goldenfeather. A yellow tom was waiting.

"Hello Moonwater, is this your friend you were talking about?" he asked cooly. Goldenfeather couldn't believe that two littermates could be so different. Moonwater didn't seem to notice and kept talking.

**Runningpaw's POV**

Runningpaw lie down to sleep and thought about many things. Goldenfeather and Leafdance. Large towering wolves and the weird way they didn't seem to want to hurt anyone. The way everything he seemed to say came out wrong. How Goldenfeather wasn't the only one suffering because of the prophecy. He was scared that night, and he had never been quite right ever since. He could barely remember the names of the herbs much less there uses, his whole future was being torn apart. How Goldenfeather was helping him. How Goldenfeather was right about most things. How this was all going to get a lot worse. As Runningpaw fell asleep he woke up in StarClan.

"Am-am I dead?" he asked to no one in particular. It hadn't been a bad life if he was dead, no one would miss him, Leafdance would be glad he was gone. But he would miss Goldenfeather, and she might, just might miss him. _Stop it your a medicine cat… though maybe not for much longer _finally someone answered him.

"No your not dead," a voice meowed. Runningpaw turned to see Jayfeather.

"You! You delivered the prophecy!" Runningpaw felt his stutter vanish.

"Do you honestly think I wanted to, I knew what it would do to you but the rest of StarClan made me!" Jayfeather hissed.

"But you did it!" Runningpaw hissed.

"And now I must do it again," Jayfeather meowed solemnly.

"No! No!" Runningpaw yowled panic flashing in his eyes as the StarClan ground faded into the same yellow grass as the first image. Jayfeather's eerie voice grew louder and a snarling wolf approached it's features clear again there was doubt, but it was masked by the snarl. He saw cats, still blurred on the ground. And standing bloodied, facing the largest wolf was, Goldenfeather.

"Goldenfeather, Goldenfeather! Get away!" Runningpaw yowled sadly because he knew Goldenfeather couldn't hear him. Jayfeather's voice filled the clearing.

"_The hour of death nears, only one can calm our fears…." _ Sunlight shone on Goldenfeather who was illuminated more clearly now.

"_But she must stop running, or it will all be for nothing_," the prophecy finished.

"What does it mean?" Runningpaw asked as the scene faded.

"That is for you to find out," Jayfeather meowed, "tell it to Leafdance she will help you." As Runningpaw woke up he thought about Goldenfeather, how much danger she was in. While he was thinking about the images, about the cats, something inside him just, snapped.

**Goldenfeather's POV**

The leaders began talking soon.

"ThunderClan is thriving, we have three new kits: Nettlekit, Darkkit and Maplekit. As well as three new warriors: Swallowcloud, Nutfur and Goldenfeather!" Wrenstar meowed.

"Swallowcloud! Nutfur! Goldenfeather!" the clans cheered.

"RiverClan is also thriving, we have two new warriors, Moonwater and Sunfire!" Lakestar announced.

"Moonwater! Sunfire!" the clans cheered, Goldenfeather cheered Moonwater's name the loudest of the clans and Moonwater blinked gratefully at her.

"ShadowClan is doing well, Bluedapple is moving to the nursery expecting Flameheart's kits. That is all," the deputy Shadeflower meowed.

"Where's Weaselstar?" a cat called out.

"He died in a badger attack," meowed Shadeflower, I guess Shadestar now sadly dipping her head.

"Shadestar! Shadestar!" the clans meowed sadly. Shadestar looked slightly reassured and accepted their chanting.

"WindClan has bad news, one of our cats has been killed by the creatures you warned us of moons ago Wrenstar, we mourn the loss of Redfrost." _Redfrost? but Ivywinter said he was doing fine! _Goldenfeather wondered, until she looked at Ivywinter. She was looking at her paws, her barely visible eyes clouded. _It's my fault, Redfrost might have been able to fight if I hadn't injured him. _Goldenfeather thought guiltily. Then she looked at Ivywinter, Ivywinter shook her head as if saying 'it's not your fault' but Goldenfeather couldn't shake the feeling that it was. When the gathering ended Goldenfeather tried to speak to Ivywinter, who seemed to be avoiding her. When they returned to camp they found Runningpaw waiting.

"Goldenfeather must walk! Must stop running!" he yowled.

"What?" Swallowcloud asked.

"Is that you Windsong?" Runningpaw asked, circling Swallowcloud.

"He's lost it," Goldenfeather moaned in dismay, "completely."

** Hi guys! Brightstorm here! I'm officially opening wolf OCs fill out this form in a review for your wolf to be included when more wolves become important. I need ONE alpha name, and ONE beta name, first review for it will be it. So here's the form.**

Name: Example

Description: Gray with one brown eye and one yellow eye

Rank: Omega (elder)

Relationships: Mother is Example1

**That is it, for the form, I will be using up to twenty names maybe? It will be very helpful for this story and I hope you will give names! -Brightstorm**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hi fellow FanFiction readers! So far I haven't received any wolf names and I'm really hoping for some! So anyway here is the latest chapter of Unwilling Hero!**

"Runningpaw?" Goldenfeather asked slowly.

"Yes Goldenkit, of course you may see Leafdance before Moonpool!" he meowed.

"Runningpaw, I want you to listen to me very carefully, my name is Goldenfeather and your acting crazy," Goldenfeather meowed.

"Yes I know my name is Runningkit, and I'm not crazy just crazy!" Runningpaw meowed. Goldenfeather moaned.

"Come on Goldenfeather," Swallowcloud meowed gently.

"Meet me tonight, I still want to train," meowed Goldenfeather under her breath. Runningpaw nodded absent-mindedly.

"Goldenfeather what's wrong?" Nutfur asked when they reached the warriors den.

"Runningpaw's gone crazy," Goldenfeather sighed flopping down on her nest.

"He was already crazy," meowed Nutfur confused.

"Not like he is now, he called my Goldenkit and Swallowcloud Windsong," Goldenfeather meowed.

"Okay, forgive me for asking, but why does it matter?" Nutfur asked.

"Why does it matter? Because he's your clanmate! Doesn't that count for anything?!" Goldenfeather asked.

"He was never really our clanmate," Nutfur whispered.

"What?" Goldenfeather asked staring into Nutfur's eyes, which were oddly cold.

"That burden isn't our clanmate any more! He never was! He was just crazy!" Nutfur yowled. The heads of warriors turned in surprise, _say something please, _Goldenfeather begged silently _don't any of you care about Runningpaw? _they just nodded sadly.

"He's my clanmate!" Goldenfeather hissed and layed her head down pretending to sleep. When she was sure everyone was asleep she crept out of the den, _show me anything to tell me I can do something for Runningpaw _she thought looking at the stars _I'll endure this awful prophecy if you help Runningpaw, _that seemed like what StarClan was waiting to hear they seemed to glow a little brighter and Runningpaw emerged from the medicine den.

"Runningpaw?" Goldenfeather asked hopefully.

"Yes kitty?" he asked looking around. _Ugh! _Goldenfeather thought with despair.

"Runningpaw! Snap out of it! I'll stop running from this stupid prophecy if you stop!" Goldenfeather hissed.

"Stop running from….the prophecy? She will stop running?" Runningpaw murmured.

"Yes!" Goldenfeather meowed hopefully. Runningpaw seemed to shake and then he blinked.

"Goldenfeather?" he asked, "will you really stop running?"

"Yes!" she heaved a huge sigh of relief, "now let's train!" _Thank you, _she thought looking up at the stars. "Okay so this move is called the head bash, you simply hit your paw hard on the head of your enemy," Goldenfeather meowed.

"Like this?" Runningpaw hit a unsheathed paw on ground.

"No, sheathed claws," Goldenfeather corrected.

"Like this?" Runningpaw sheathed his claws and pushed his paw into the ground.

"Exactly!" Goldenfeather praised, "Now try it on me but don't hit hard." Runningpaw proceeded to bash his paw into Goldenfeather's head. "Ow! What was that?" she asked.

"What a pretty butterfly….." Runningpaw meowed chasing after a small leaf about to hit the ground. Goldenfeather watched confused a wispy voice was carried by the breeze into Goldenfeather's ears _we couldn't fix all of him…. _It was StarClan, Runningpaw would be half mad his entire life, Goldenfeather supposed. For the rest of the night Goldenfeather put up with his swings, and was happy that he was sane by dawn.

"See you tonight," he breathed at first light.

"See you," Goldenfeather went back to her nest and Runningpaw went back to his. That morning Goldenfeather was in a surprisingly good mood for a cat who got no sleep.

"Weren't you all depressed last night?" Swallowcloud asked, when they were assigned dawn patrol.

"He could get better," she meowed simply. Leaving Swallowcloud very surprised. However when Goldenfeather saw Leafdance with Runningpaw.

"Hi," Goldenfeather meowed plainly.

"Hi Leafdance!" Runningpaw chirped. Runningpaw must be in one of his crazy moods. Leafdance tapped him gently with her tail and he turned. "Hi Goldenfeather!" he meowed to Leafdance. Leafdance sighed and walked away, leaving Goldenfeather with a bad feeling in her stomach. Goldenfeather knew she had to do something. She walked into the medicine den, it stank of yarrow and Doveflight was on the floor groaning.

"Stomach ache," Leafdance meowed to Goldenfeather when she saw her.

"Hi Leafdance," Goldenfeather meowed.

"Goldenfeather," Leafdance acknowledged. They seemed to in mutual peace, if Leafdance didn't blow up, Goldenfeather wouldn't and vice versa.

"I wanted to tell you that I will follow your prophecy," Goldenfeather meowed plainly. Leafdance's eyes lit up with surprise and delight.

"Really? Really?! Come on then we need to start deciphering!" Leafdance raced into the back of the den. But Goldenfeather didn't follow her. "Goldenfeather?" Leafdance asked her mood dying slowly as Goldenfeather stood there expectantly.

"On one condition," Goldenfeather meowed calmly, the air seemed to grow cold as Leafdance waited for the inevitable, "that Runningpaw remains in this clan and your apprentice." Leafdance's face fell.

"Goldenfeather, I can't, it's up to Wrenstar."

"Wrenstar respects your judgement."

"Goldenfeather you don't want a mad cat as your medicine cat."

"Leafdance, he isn't always like that."

"Even if he's like that half the time Goldenfeather, and you must accept this now, HE CANNOT BE A MEDICINE CAT!" Leafdance roared. Doveflight turned her pale eyes to the two cats. Leafdance calmed her tone. "Goldenfeather, you must also accept this, you have to be a part of this prophecy, not just for you or Runningpaw, but for everyone. You must stop thinking only about yourself and start thinking about what your promised your clan when you became a warrior. Goldenfeather, you _have _to do this. When you figure this out I will be here with all the support you could ever want. But now Goldenfeather you must leave and only come back in case of a medical woe," Leafdance hissed quietly.

"Fine!" Goldenfeather spat and stormed out of the den. Where to her surprise Foxfur was waiting.

"Walk with me," she beckoned and Goldenfeather followed her. They emerged at the bank of a small stream.

"Why are we here?" Goldenfeather asked.

"We need to talk, I heard what you said to Leafdance, and everything you have said to Leafdance. In fact, I wouldn't doubt all the cats in WindClan heard it too," Foxfur meowed calmly.

"I hate that piece of fox-dung!" Goldenfeather hissed.

"I noticed," Foxfur meowed.

"Then why are we here?" Goldenfeather asked, annoyed.

"Because I want to know why," Foxfur meowed calmly.

"She doesn't understand what it's like to be me," Goldenfeather meowed sadly.

"No one does, I bet no one even knows what your favorite piece of prey is, because you don't give anyone a chance."

"Some cats don't deserve that chance," Goldenfeather spat.

"How do you know?" Foxfur asked. Goldenfeather flicked her tail at her mother.

"Have you heard what she says about Runningpaw?" Goldenfeather asked.

"So finally Runningpaw comes into this," Foxfur meowed.

"It's not right what she does," Goldenfeather hissed.

"Do you have a better solution?" Foxfur asked.

"She shouldn't force him to leave," Goldenfeather retorted.

"I know but she might not have a choice, and why do you think you care so much?" Foxfur asked.

"Because Leafdance is hurting a cat, destroying his dream."

"Swampfoot hurt Swallowcloud and Nutfur, your closest friends. You didn't explode like that at him," Foxfur remarked.

"Swallowcloud and Nutfur aren't having their lives ripped away."

"Swallowcloud and Nutfur aren't mad."

"Runningpaw isn't mad!"

"Find he's only half mad!" Foxfur surrendered, "the point is you care a lot about him."

"I care about all my clanmates!" Goldenfeather growled, "what are you trying to say?"

"If it was Sageberry or Nightface would you care as much?" Foxfur asked.

"I-I don't know," Goldenfeather admitted, "what are you saying anyway!"

"Think about it," Foxfur meowed, "I think I hear Badgerclaw calling me for a patrol." As Foxfur left Goldenfeather stayed. She listened to the bubbling of the stream and thought about everything Foxfur had said until her head hurt with mixed up thoughts. Finally she decided to return to camp and join a patrol to escape from everything, to be a normal warrior.

"Badgerclaw, are there anymore patrols I can join?" Goldenfeather asked.

"Just sent out the last one," Badgerclaw meowed.

"Okay," Goldenfeather walked away. She was immediately hit in the back with a squirming lump of fur.

"Ha ha Nettlekit, I told you I could stalk a warrior!" a kits voice squealed.

"Get off Darkkit," she meowed pleasantly.

"I totally got you though!" Darkkit meowed.

"I could've done that!" Maplekit announced.

"Yeah but I'm doing it now!" Nettlekit jumped on Goldenfeather. Who fell on the ground in mock surprise.

"I brought down a warrior Emberfall!" Darkkit and Nettlekit meowed to Emberfall inside the nursery.

"I'm going to next time!" Maplekit meowed.

"I don't want anyone to be sent to Leafdance because of my kits!" Emberfall meowed sternly but affection filled her mew.

"We had our claws sheathed," Darkkit protested.

"I know," Emberfall licked Darkkit's ear and he shrank away.

"Ew!" he squeaked.

"Hey Goldenfeather can you play badger?" asked Nettlekit pleadingly.

"Yeah! Yeah!" meowed Darkkit and Maplekit.

"Oh fi-" Goldenfeather began but couldn't finish because all the kits jumped on her. Goldenfeather stood up and shook Maplekit off her paw. Maplekit squeaked in delight as she flew across the nursery and landed on her feet by Emberfall. But that was the only victory Goldenfeather had, soon all the kits had her pinned down. As she fake limped over to Emberfall, the queen _mrrowed_with amusement.

"I never thought I'd have to help a badger," Emberfall joked.

"We win!" the kits chorused.

"Yes you did," Goldenfeather conceded. The kits squealed in delight and the nursery filled with cheers of "we beat the warrior!"

"Goldenfeather there's a hunting patrol," Badgerclaw informed her as she exited the nursery. She didn't get half-way through the patrol. When she head a scream. The patrol, which consisted of Sootpelt, Dewriver, Swampfoot, Tigertail and Goldenfeather rushed to the WindClan border where a warrior lie dead, Snowfoot, she had seen her at gatherings. _Is this endless? _Goldenfeather wondered in despair. But as she looked closer at the scene she saw etched in the bank, though barely readable made by a wolf's claws "I'm sorry."

**Not a lot of answers in this chapter and lots more questions! What do you think will happen to Runningpaw? What do you think of Leafdance? Does she deserve the hate she gets from Goldenfeather? What do you think of the wolves? Do you think Goldenfeather will listen to Leafdance and/or Foxfur and accept the prophecy? Review what you think! - Birdfeather**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi sorry for the wait! I've been having writers block, but here is the update! Some interesting things happen in this chapter I think, I still need wolf names! I'm running out of chapters before they become important!**

"So it's official," Wrenstar meowed once they got back to the camp, "the wolves aren't going to leave, so we have to force them." Goldenfeather just nodded.

"Goldenfeather, I want you to take a patrol to WindClan, and offer ThunderClan's services if they join an alliance against the wolves," Wrenstar began. Goldenfeather was shocked and nodded slowly. But doubt was churning in her stomach. "Swampfoot, take a patrol to ShadowClan and offer the same thing. Finally, Sootpelt take a patrol to RiverClan." The patrol leaders nodded, but Goldenfeather could feel herself shaking.

"You okay?" Swallowcloud asked.

"I-I'm fine," Goldenfeahter meowed.

"Sure you are," Swallowcloud meowed. Goldenfeather flicked Swallowcloud's ear with her tail.

"Goldenfeather, as the youngest warrior you will get to pick you patrol, take two more cats," Wrenstar meowed.

"Okay... I'll take Swallowcloud and Spiderpaw," Goldenfeather decided, she hoped bringing younger cats will show WindClan they didn't come to fight. She saw Spiderpaw's eyes shine and Dawnpaw looked severely disappointed but Goldenfeather didn't back down from her choice.

"Swampfoot pick next, take two more cats," Wrenstar meowed.

"I'll take Nutfur and Diamondclaw," Swampfoot meowed. Nutfur looked relieved and Diamondclaw just nodded.

"Sootpelt pick two more cats," Wrenstar directed.

"Very well, I will take Sageberry and Mouserunner," Sootpelt meowed. Dawnpaw looked dismayed but Spiderpaw stroked her with his tail and she nodded. Goldenfeather signaled her patrol to leave with her.

"Thanks!" Spiderpaw meowed jumping up and down, but when Dewriver approached her she didn't look like she wanted to thank Goldenfeather.

"Are you flea-brained?" she hissed, "You're endangering my kit!"

"It's a peace patrol," Swallowcloud remarked.

"No one will get hurt," Goldenfeather assured her. Dewriver looked like she wanted to argue more but she walked away.

"Thanks again, but I think Dawnpaw will hate me," Spiderpaw muttered, "not to mention what Dewriver will think of you."

"Dewriver won't hate me when you gain warrior experience and come back unharmed," Goldenfeather meowed hoping she sounded more confident then she was.

"We need to go," Swallowcloud reminded her. Goldenfeather nodded.

"Listen Swallowcloud I don't want to lead, I couldn't stop Barkpaw dying I'm no good as a leader," Goldenfeather whispered so that only her friend could hear. Swallowcloud flinched remembering her brother who had been the first victim of the wolves. But Goldenfeather had to bring him up because when she looked at Spiderpaw she remembered Barkpaw.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't have to lead then and this isn't against the wolves, it's a peace patrol to WindClan," Swallowcloud retorted quietly.

"It's WindClan and I'm _leading _it, besides WindClan probably hate me for what I did to Redfrost."

"Redfrost is dead, what could you do to him?" Swallowcloud asked.

"I injured him in the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan," Goldenfeather admitted.

"Oh, did you know Snowfoot?" Swallowcloud asked.

"No," Goldenfeather meowed.

"Okay, well that's good, now let's _go_," Swallowcloud meowed.

"Fine," Goldenfeather meowed. Goldenfeather lead her patrol to the border, and waited for a patrol.

"Well, well, "well what do we have here, a ThunderClan patrol on WindClan territory," hissed a white tom, who looked a lot like Snowfoot, _Snowfoot's brother _thought Goldenfeather.

"We capture them and take them to Graystar," meowed an apprentice. _Oh no, if the leader finds out the wrong way…. _

"We actually wanted to see your leader!" Goldenfeather meowed quickly.

"Then you're in luck," hissed Brackenleaf.

"This doesn't actually look like an attack patrol," Cheetahstripe meowed tapping White-ear with her tail.

"I don't care what it looks like, I care about what it is; a patrol of ThunderClan cats on our territory," hissed White-ear.

"Good point," Cheetahstripe meowed.

"Strikepaw take care of the apprentice. Cheetahstripe secure the tabby, I'll capture the leader of the patrol," White-ear meowed. _This isn't working, I promised Dewriver I would keep Spiderpaw safe! _

"Wait! Can we please talk to the leader, I promise this is a peace patrol!" spluttered Goldenfeather just before White-ear pounced.

"Fine," hissed White-ear, "one false move rabbit-brain…."

"We won't fight!" Spiderpaw chipped in looking relieved as the red and gray apprentice, Strikepaw sheathed his claws.

"This better be good," grunted Brackenleaf.

"It is," Swallowcloud assured her. When they reached the camp Goldenfeahter was surprised at how normal it looked. It looked almost like the ThunderClan camp except without the trees.

"So this is the camp," Spiderpaw breathed.

"Obviously," grunted Strikepaw. Spiderpaw glared at him and Strikepaw smirked.

"I bet ThunderClan's camp is like the Horse Place," he jeered.

"It is not!" Spiderpaw complained.

"Remember what I said ThunderClan cat," hissed White-ear.

"But he-" Spiderpaw began.

"I don't care!" spat White-ear. Spiderpaw hissed under his breath. Goldenfeather noticed WindClan cats gathering around them muttering. When they finally reached the leader's den it had felt like they were walking from highstones. The impact of what they were about to suggest weighed down Goldenfeather as if she was carrying a boulder. Soon the ThunderClan cats heard the voice of Graystar chilled with suspicion.

"Come in," she hissed.

"Erm hi," Goldenfeather meowed.

"White-ear informed me you had something to say," Graystar meowed.

"Yes a message from Wrenstar," Goldenfeather said quietly.

"Well spit it out," Graystar meowed.

"She asks if you'd like to join an alliance with ThunderClan," Goldenfeather meowed quickly. Graystar looked at her strangely.

"Why would she want to do that?" Graystar asked.

"The wolves!" Swallowcloud chimed in. Looking at the shocked expression on Graystar's face Goldenfeather forgot her fear.

"So will you join?" asked Goldenfeather. She watched Graystar contemplated her eyes narrowed and mistrustful but the tiniest bit of desperation lingered there, then it was gone.

"No, WindClan doesn't need protection from ThunderClan," spat Graystar, "now I'll assemble a patrol to lead you back to your territory. Which, I trust is where you'll stay," hissed Graystar. She walked outside her den and stretched. "Cats of WindClan! Meet under Tall Rock for a clan meeting!" Graystar called. As cats assembled under the rock, Graystar began to speak. "Cats of WindClan, ThunderClan has offered an alliance against the wolves, but I turned them down, WindClan does not need ThunderClan, WindClan is strong!" Graystar meowed but Ivywinter stood up.

"Let me get this straight, we offered help from the wolves and you turned it down?" the cream colored she-cat asked.

"She's your leader do not question her!" hissed Birdfoot. But White-ear stood up next anger flashing in his eyes.

"My littermate was killed, and you expect me to not want to stop what killed her, no matter the cost! Or have you forgotten about Hareleap, who was killed by a fox and you spent a moon tracking that fox?" he asked turning to Birdfoot. Birdfoot looked surprised but it wore off. She just nodded and fell silent. Graystar stood watching Ivywinter and White-ear. Graystar clearly expected things to calm down but instead more cats chimed in.

"Let ThunderClan help!" yowled Blizzardstorm.

"Yes!" agreed Hawkstrike.

"Save our clanmates!" yelled Petaltail. Even Birdfoot and Brackenleaf joined in. Graystar watched jaw open.

"You want to join ThunderClan's alliance?" Graystar asked, "very well Goldenfeather, Swallowcloud and Spiderpaw tell ThunderClan we accept your offer. Ivywinter, White-ear because you support Goldenfeather you will escort her to the border.

"Very well," Ivywinter meowed dipping her head.

"Fine," grunted White-ear. _Just because they agreed doesn't mean they're friendly….. at all. _Goldenfeahter thought.

"Hello young warrior," Ivywinter meowed walking up to Goldenfeather.

"Let's go," hissed White-ear. Ivywinter and White-ear lead them to the border. The small patrol briefly thanked them and then went deeper into ThunderClan territory.

"That ended well," Swallowcloud meowed brightly.

"Let's never do that again," huffed Goldenfeather.

"That was so amazing!" meowed Spiderpaw jumping up and down, "Dawnpaw will be so mad she missed it…."

"So don't mention it to her," suggested Goldenfeather, remembering when talking about the prophecy would always infuriate Swallowcloud, and how hearing Leafdance's name always put a bad taste in her mouth. As they walked into camp they saw the rest of the patrols waiting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under highrock for a clan meeting!" called Wrenstar. "How did the patrols go?" Wrenstar asked once the cats had gathered. Swampfoot walked forward, light scratches were all over his body and he looked annoyed.

"I couldn't get to Shadestar, the patrol wasn't to fond of cats on their territory," he meowed. Leafdance ran down to look out him. Sootpelt stepped forward.

"RiverClan says no, they don't see why they should fight something that doesn't affect them," he meowed sadly. Goldenfeather stood up last.

"WindClan says yes," she mewed, cats looked surprised and then pleased.

"Does this mean we can hunt on their territory?" asked Dawnpaw.

"No of course not!" Wrenstar meowed. Dawnpaw looked at her paws, embarrassed. "Clan dismissed," Wrenstar meowed. Goldenfeather walked toward the medicine den.

"Leafdance?" she asked.

"What now Goldenfeather?" asked Leafdance.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will accept the prophecy, the WindClan cats only joined the alliance because the ones who had lost loved ones persuaded the clan and the leader," Goldenfeather meowed.

"Really! Great!" Leafdance ran toward Goldenfeather tail high, but then her expression darkened, "I have to tell you something," she meowed.

"What?" Goldenfeather asked, confused.

"I'm taking Runningpaw to become a kittypet. Tonight."

**So... just when Goldenfeather is about to make a truce with Leafdance, Leafdance does that! How do you think Goldenfeather will react... I don't know yet actually. Note for all wolf lovers, the wolves are not what they seem! Think about how a mouse would think these cats are, we know the cats aren't evil but mice might think they are... okay I said too much- Birdfeather**


End file.
